Vehicle diagnostic device are used to diagnose trouble codes set in a vehicle. The diagnostic device typically has various connections on it including a serial interface, memory card slot, vehicle cable interface, USB (universal serial bus), scope connections and others.
Wireless adapters can be connected to a diagnostic device via the USB connection or via a PC card. However, often times the USB connection and/or the PC card slots are used for other functionality or are not equipped on the diagnostic device. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wireless interface that can connect to a diagnostic device when other connection ports are unavailable.